smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy Smurf (LD Stories)
Clumsy Smurf 'if a character who was originally from the comics and cartoon series, and is also a character within ''The Reluctant Dark Knight ''series created by Numbuh 404. His original Wiki page is 'here. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Clumsy is sensitive, at times, and would even start crying a bit if the other Smurfs don't want him on their team. His main interest is collecting rocks. He has boxes full of them in his house. There are some episodes where he is even seen looking for rocks and even claims that he has a lucky one. He also gave a box of rocks to Nanny during "A House For Nanny". In addition to his rocks, he is also quite fond of cute animals. Role in the Village As his name implies he can be described as clumsy, klutzy, hapless, and accident-prone, and being the klutz of the village, Clumsy doesn't really seem to have a job. He does help out whenever the Smurfs are building or fixing something, but there are times this could end up with big trouble (like someone's leg or arm getting broken). Relationships Clumsy has a wide range of relationships with his fellow Smurfs as well as other species encountered through both the Expanded Universe and RDK Stories. Brainy, for starters, is his best friend and has been notably open to listening to his lectures since the beginning of the original series; he even goes so far as to commend him for being right, even if he is actually wrong. He seeks acceptance and compassion from Brainy, and has hinted towards more intimate feelings at times, such as after saving him from a evil Imp who wanted to make Brainy his permanent slave. Clumsy quite openly says, "I love ya, Brainy," but is deflated when his friend's response is a simple, "I know, Clumsy." Much like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he had a crush on Smurfette for some time, but after being rejected, his attraction has waned, so he prefers to think of her as one of his closest friends. He admires her flower tending skills and enjoys helping forest animals with her whenever possible; however, he does not always understand her obsession with her appearance since he believes she is beautiful however she is, so long as she is her Smurfy self. He is also well-aquainted with their human friends, Sir Johan, Peewit, and Princess Savina of the King's court, but does not know her majesty as well as he may like because of her duties and guidance by Dame Barbara. Still, he enjoys Johan and Peewit's visits whenever they are around. Meeting and Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Like most of his fellow Smurfs, Clumsy did not expect Peewit to go against Papa Smurf's warnings about try to create his own Smurfette. Pending more... Numbuh 404's Season 10 Episodes Clumsy appears throughout the majority if Season 10, but only certain episodes pertain specifically to this storyline. Appearance Clumsy looks like a generic Smurf, but is identifiable by his hat, which is lowered to cover his eyes halfway. He usually maintains a happy-go-lucky smile when he's not confused by one of his fellow Smurfs. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor during the 1980s cartoon series was Bill Callaway. Another suitable voice actor would be pending... Trivia *He is based on the original comic book character Dimwitty Smurf. *In the cartoon episode "Nobody Smurf" and the Fanon episode "Mystico Returns", he is the first Smurf to be turned into a Goblin. *Gathered from his relationship with Brainy, there is speculation on Clumsy's sexuality. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is bisexual, but leans more towards homosexuality. Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Clumsy characters Category:Dumb People Category:RDK Stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bisexual characters Category:Characters